


【卡带】 做了不可描述的梦怎么办

by ash_of_time



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_of_time/pseuds/ash_of_time
Summary: 带土回村if水门在两人换眼前救下了带土。内心敏感的暗部卡和土，双向暗恋变明恋。HE
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 14
Collections: Naruto FF





	【卡带】 做了不可描述的梦怎么办

“唔，不……这里不行。不能……会……被人……看见，唔，哈。”被抱着坐在窗台上，被舔舐着的胸口传来一阵阵快感，带土的声音断断续续。努力用手推拒着卡卡西。

“嘛，可是在这里，带土总是格外有感觉啊。”卡卡西抬眼看了看眼前人脸上的红晕，伸手向下探去，在他耳边吹了口气，“只是被这样舔胸口，就出水了呢。”

“唔，闭嘴！”带土睁大眼睛，怒斥卡卡西。但是脸蛋红扑扑的，像是情人间的嗔语。

“遵命～”专心用手在小穴中开拓的男人漫不经心地回答。“已经吃进去两根手指了呢，不愧是带土。”

“唔，我让你别说了！唔——”话音未落，被夸赞的人又吃进了一根手指，忍不住发出满足的喘息。

“带土在别人身下也这样吗？我很嫉妒呢。”抽出所有手指，熟练地解开裤带，将忍耐已久的性器插入小穴之中，卡卡西开始小幅度的抽动。

“没有……快点！”双腿环在对方腰上，带土不耐烦地催促。事实上，如今的带土除了师父师母、卡卡西和琳，几乎不跟人接触。他不明白卡卡西为什么总在床上这么说。

自神无毗桥战役中被水门老师救下后，带土好几个月都待在病床上。纲手大人医术精湛，为他实施手术装上了义肢，并保证经过适当的康复训练，带土仍然可以做忍者。为了尽快与朋友们并肩作战，带土凭借惊人的毅力，复健了半年以恢复正常生活。

那段时间，琳陪着他的时间最多。她请求跟着纲手大人学习，负责带土身体状况的监测。

而水门老师新上任成为第四代火影，卡卡西理所当然加入了火影直属暗部。虽然关心带土，然而他们俩忙于三战过后村子里各种事务的处理，并不能经常与带土相处。然而，在仅有的见面中，一旦对上带土的视线，卡卡西总会迅速避开。银发的天才少年蹙着眉，表情瞬间冷下来。

他想卡卡西一定是讨厌他了。但这又是为什么呢？他以为在舍命救了卡卡西之后，宇智波带土终于拥有成为旗木卡卡西朋友的资格了。

但现实给了他当头一棒。是因为他的莽撞、胆小让卡卡西失去了左眼吗？

如果那时候水门老师来的迟一些就好了。如果能顺利把眼睛送给那家伙的话，卡卡西应该就不会怪他了吧。

“啊——”还没等他思考出答案，小穴里的硬物剧烈地抽插起来，带土下意识眯起眼睛，仰头呻吟着。

然而不知道这又刺激到了面前人的哪根神经，他狠狠地啃着带土的脖子，不时伸出舌头骚扰动脉。“带土在我身下想谁呢……”

……

怎么会变成这种关系呢？

这荒唐的一切都源于那一天的一场梦。

夜深人静的时候，卡卡西悄悄从窗户翻进带土家。

暗部的任务繁重，难得的空闲时间里他也不敢独自去看望带土，害怕和那个开朗的少年对视。

是他害的带土失去了半边身体，甚至差点失去生命，而带土还想把左眼送给他作为升任上忍的礼物。幸亏水门老师及时赶到，阻止了要给他们做换眼手术的琳。

偶尔跟着水门老师一起去看带土，无意对上那双明亮的黑眼睛，他都会匆匆避开。作为队长的卡卡西，没有保护好他的同伴。他害怕带土信任的眼神。

他害怕的不仅限于此。

总是在夜里，他梦见完好无损的带土躺在身下。黑暗房间里，交缠的身体让呼吸变得暧昧。黑发少年用满怀着期待与信任的目光注视着自己，嘴唇上下翕动，“帮我……队长。”在带土复健的日子里，卡卡西总是做这种梦。这太糟糕了，如果让带土发觉出自己对他怀有这种隐秘的妄想，他们也许会绝交吧。

但是卡卡西不能见不到带土。他想在没有人知道的夜里去见带土，坐在带土身边抚摸那张为他毁容的脸，无声地诉说压抑在心底的爱恋。以前在医院，不太方便晚上溜进病房。但从今天起，带土搬回家住了。所以，他来了。

谁知道，他意外发现了带土的秘密。

“哈，慢点。”带土小声嘟囔着，脸颊泛红。

“唔，再深点，用力……”攥紧了被子，床上的人在睡梦中轻呼。

卡卡西忍不住握紧拳头，向发出叫唤的人走去。带土竟然做了这种梦……他和谁做过了吗？是谁……让他在梦里都这么想呢……他知道卡卡西在梦里也对他做过这种事吗？

这真是太荒谬了，他以为带土一直是喜欢琳的。如果带土有这种被男人满足的需求的话 ，不应该来找他吗？尽管水门班已经因为老师当上火影、自己加入暗部而解散，他不再是带土的队长。但作为带土的朋友，并且目前唯一的男性朋友，没有人比他更适合了。

房间里的叫唤声停下了。沉浸在纷乱思绪中的卡卡西没有发现。原本应该在带土手中的薄被，被他神游中凭借无意识施加的力猛地拽走了。他想发问的对象突然惊醒，凭借依稀的光线努力辨认着来人。“卡…卡卡西？”

这是梦还是现实呢？月光洒在眼前人的银发上，冰冷又温柔。黑色的面罩将他的轮廓勾勒的更清晰。他应声转过脸，盯着半梦半醒的黑发朋友，扯下了自己的面罩，“想要我吗，带土。”

带土的喉咙不禁吞咽了一声，心说：这下解密了！我果然是在做梦，真正的卡卡西绝不会对我说这样的话。既然还是在我的梦里，怎么做都可以吧。

做好了心理建设，带土闭上眼凑上去亲吻梦中人的嘴唇。有些凉，但是很甜。如果月光可以吃的话，大概也是这种味道吧。

迅速扒下自己的衣服，再剥去对方的衣服，带土跨坐在对方身上，用手抚摸着白皙却不失力量的身体上，摩挲着几道陈旧的疤痕。视线跟着手游走到下颚，他的脸英俊中带着独属于少年的秀气，令人心动。带土挫败地叹了口气，自己的梦恐怕永不能成真吧。以前只觉得他是村里万千少女的梦，但鉴于连钢铁直男的自己都被掰弯了，卡卡西还是不少怀春少年的梦吧。

一直任由着带土动作的卡卡西敏锐地捕捉到带土眼中失落的情绪，伸手捉住了带土在自己身上作乱的手。

说那种话只是试探而已。可他没有想到，带土竟然这么熟练。带土一骑到他身上，他就硬了。刚刚露出那种表情的带土是在想那个人吧，得让他认清现实才行。顺势将带土推倒在床上，一鼓作气，卡卡西完全进入了带土的身体。

“唔，疼！”身下人大喊，手胡乱地捶打。两人身体相连处流出了鲜红的液体。太紧了。这么紧致的身体真的曾经被人开发过吗。卡卡西无法克制地幻想这就是带土的第一次，告诫自己应该温柔点。但是带土挣扎的动作让快感一阵阵袭击他。“乖，放松。”再次按住带土乱动的手，他挺动着下身，夺回情事中的主导权。血的润滑使得进入的过程变得顺利，当他抽出时，穴道中的软肉颤抖着挽留，期待下一次更猛烈的入侵。

带土的眼角似乎也泛上红色，也可能是他的错觉。卡卡西在带土的左眼睫上落吻，这只眼睛差点变成他的。如果和带土共享一双眼睛……没等他想下去，带土突然用力推开他，用舌头舔了舔他左眼的伤疤。“对不起。最喜欢你了，无论如何，我都喜欢你。”卡卡西看不见带土此时的表情，但是他的声音显得很胆怯。难道说，带土喜欢的人其实是自己吗？想象着黑眼睛中传达的情意，以及脸颊因害羞泛起的红晕，他伸手抚上带土的后颈，哄道：“让我看看你的脸，带土。”谁知带土严词拒绝，“不行！你多用力点就行了。”

“果然呢。”放在带土后颈上的手用力地收紧，爆出的青经明示着主人的愤怒。被突然施虐的带土不明所以，咬着嘴唇喘息。他听见卡卡西轻笑了几声，磁性的声音在夜晚显得有些危险，“那就如带土所愿，让我好好满足你吧。”


End file.
